Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a conductive plug.
Description of Related Art
As the electronic industry has grown dramatically and demands of users have increased, electronic devices have become smaller and lighter. Accordingly, semiconductor devices used in electronic devices have higher degrees of integration, and thus design rules for elements of semiconductor devices are reduced. When a conductive plug (contact plug) for connecting a conductive line and a structure disposed under the conductive line is formed in a semiconductor device that is miniaturized to have a high degree of integration, it is difficult to ensure contact resistance, which is important in order for the semiconductor device to have sufficient reliability.